miraculous_ladybug_fwrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Sweet Bunny
hug tackles you as soon as you click on the article* hIIIIIIIIIIII WHAT BRINGS YOU HERE--? Okay, Rebbecca, chill. It's just a person. I KNOW :D .. Did you stay up last night eating those sweet 'n' sour pops again? *looks down at the ground* Maybeee.. Alrighty I'll just get on with the article now Appearance(s) Rebbecca is about somewhere around 5'4 -- sorta tall, but not quite. She normally wears a pair of pastel blue leggings with sky blue polka dots on them. Rebbecca also sports a pastel pink long sleeved shirt that reveals her shoulders. Most of the time she wears a pastel pink bunny hoodie with a white rabbit face on it that strongly resembles her hairclip. Rebbecca usually wears a pair of white high-tops. Her hair is platinum blond, almost white, in terms of color, and often tied up in a ponytail with a sky blue hairtie. Her eyes are an extremely pale shade of blue. Sweet Bunny wears the standard skin-tight suit and mask as other heroes. Her's is white, and so is the mask. She has two bunny ears sticking out of her hair, each one with pink insides. Personality Rebbecca is regarded as a happy, go-lucky girl who doesn't seem to have a care in the world. In reality, she's pretty much a "geek" who is just.. Well, extremely outgoing. She's mainly regarded as an airhead. As Sweet Bunny, SB is more independent and sassy. She's not afraid to speak her mind, and can often be very blunt. She still occasionally acts like Rebbecca, but not most of the time and definitely not enough to be considered an airhead. SB is quite crafty and a bit of a trickster, and sometimes a bit charming and manipulative when need be. Relationships Dashii ~ Dashii is her kwami, and is somewhat of a friend. Dashii does criticize Rebbecca's actions most of the time and can be quite snarky, but deep down, Dashii ''really ''does care. They do get along sometimes -- usually when there's jellybeans and sad movies involved. Cecillia Bennet/"Mother" ~ Cecillia doesn't/didn't give a figgy pudding when it comes to what happens to Rebbecca. Heck, in Rebbecca's mind, Rebbecca could/could've just jump(ed) off a cliff and her Mother wouldn't even care. Ricardo Bennet/Winter Hunter ~ Ricardo is her brother, and she'll pretty much always miss him. Because he died and all that jazz. Or, at least, that's what people thought. He pretty much singlehandedly brought himself back from the dead. Oh, you think SB is gonna shower him in hugs and tears? No. Not this time. She'll most likely slap him before giving him a long lecture as she drags him back home. Mina Fisher/Goldfish ~ Rebbecca considers Mina and herself good friends. Sweet Bunny doesn't really have an opinion concerning Goldfish, though. Claire Fiore/Tigress ~ Rebbecca has always wanted to be friends with Claire, and tries to support Claire as much as she can from outside Claire's friend circle. Sweet Bunny considers Tigress somewhat of a friend, but not quite at the "good friend" status. Vesper/Silver Rat ~ Rebbecca thinks both Vesper and Silver Rat are cynical jerkfaces. 'Nough said. Joseph Felins/Panther ~ Rebbecca doesn't even ''know ''Joseph. Sweet Bunny's opinions on Panther are pretty mixed; she cares about him as a person, but also kinda sorta thinks he's a fool for trying to break her out of jail because he could get caught. Sweet Bunny can/used to be annoyed by Panther's flirtatious remarks. Felix Trelir/Rogue Goat ~ Rebbecca thinks Felix is a jerk. Sweet Bunny doesn't really get why RG (probably) hates her so much, probably because she doesn't know she killed his best friend practically right in front of him for no apparent reason. Otherwise, she places RG in the jerkface category. She plans on attempting to kill him someday. Isabelle Solé/Snow Leopard ~ Rebbecca has no opinion on Isabelle, but Sweet Bunny hates Snow Leopard with a burning passion. Like, I-will-rip-out-your-throat-and-laugh-Joker-style-esque burning passion. Yeah. Romano Bennet/Her Grandfather ~ She literally wants to kill him. Brutally. Publicly. Lila Kalani/Celebration Moth ~ Rebbecca knew Celebration's identity, and even before that, the two girls were somewhat like best friends. So when she found out her grandfather kidnapped her and killed her via asphyxiation, Rebbecca wasn't exactly happy with him. It's one of the main reasons she wants to kill him. Fast Facts -Rebbecca's full name is Rebbecca Evangalina Bennet-Ross (however, she refers to herself as Rebbecca Bennet for simplicity) -Her Mom often calls her "Evie", which pretty much confuses everyone who doesn't know her middle name -Her parents' full names are Cecillia Evangalina Bennet and Lazarus Von Ross -She frequently has nightmares about being tied to a ceiling with a rope and her eyes clipped open, with various chemicals and shampoos practically burning her eyes while her Mother and grandfather calmly watch from below as she screams for help ever since she became Feral. These nightmares are most likely based on the Draize eye test, a test involving cruelty to rabbits in order to test shampoos and their capabilities concerning eye irritation. -Whenever she wakes up from said nightmare, she usually runs down into the study and hides because the study has pretty much been her safe place since when Ricardo ran away -Dashii usually comforts her by sharing her jellybeans -Rebbecca has a strong fear of weasels -Like, "eEEK A WEASEL" is usually her reaction to seeing a weasel -Rebbecca is quite a good liar when need be -For instance, when she said she had a boyfriend to Panther in the incorrect quotes even though Sweet Bunny plans on being forever alone (XD) -Rebbecca is one of this generation of Forumsville's first Miraculous holders Backstory/Important Events/Other (Most of it's at /292964) Gallery To be done/tbd since Necro needs to get on the darn computer and do some digital art for once Category:Female Category:Miraculous Holder Category:Feral